


An Unexpected Consequence

by huxaholic



Series: The Vampire & the Human* [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demons, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux didn't expect his liaison with Kylo to give him such a surprise a month down the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so much to catch up on! I'm in such a rush so I don't think I did very well on this one. I actually wish I had done this on the actual day and waited to update the haunted house story because I posted it all in such a short space of time and now it's over :( I miss that story so much already!
> 
> Anyway if you don't like this kind of content you aren't obligated to read.

There was no way Hux couldn't have known what Kylo was. Although he hadn't fed on Hux - not in the traditional sense anyway - Kylo was clearly a vampire. Pale, beautiful, predatory and thrillingly, most mortals would be far too intimidated to approach him, but Hux didn't care. He was tired of the constraints imposed on him by society, and weary of all the expectations laid on him. When the chance to share a bed with the exotic, deadly Kylo presented itself there was no way he was going to turn it down.

What he hadn't expected was the aftermath. The symptoms hadn't shown immediately, but around a month after his first tryst with Kylo (there had been many as the arrangement clearly suited them both) he started to feel unwell. He'd mistakenly believed it would pass, and ignored it.

Only it hadn't gone away. Confused by the stubborn affliction and sure it was somehow linked to Kylo, Hux wasn't willing to approach a physician. Instead, he went to see the woman who had acted as midwife at his birth and tended to his mother when she sickened and died. She was known for her herbs and poultices, and Hux's mother had refused anyone else's help. It seemed like time Hux find out if the old woman was really as good as his mother insisted.

The old woman's verdict, after giving him a quick once over, was that he was with child. Which was, Hux assured her, nonsense. It was quite impossible.

Raising her eyebrow and looking amused, the woman asked how well Hux had known his mother before she'd died, before continuing and offering Hux every assurance that he could be - and _was_ \- with child. His mother hadn't been what she seemed and, as her child, Hux had inherited that unnaturalness.

Reeling, Hux hadn't heard much of the advice he was giving about his health and the baby's. He paid the old woman and left, still in a daze. There was no way it could be real.

A part of him knew that it was though. Something within him had been trying to tell him all along but as he'd not known it a possibility he'd ignored that voice. That part of him was now wanting to know what he was going to do next and how he was going to prepare for becoming a parent, while the rest of him was screaming in horror. He couldn't do it. No way. Not in a thousand years. It would involve far more than he knew how to give, or even _had_ to give, and would require too much of him. For a start he'd have to leave. There was no way he could remain and have it known what he was. There was also the huge problem of Kylo - Hux didn't want to have to tell him, nor explain to anyone what his child was. What would it be anyway? Living or dead? Vampire or demon? An unholy mix of both?

Hux's instincts were telling him it was alive - it was growing inside him, for God sakes! - but he was deeply horrified by all the thoughts the occurred to him.

When Kylo came to his door after sundown some days later, Hux was sorely tempted to turn him away. He didn't feel better. He felt worse. He felt out of sorts, and was ruled by emotions. The whole thing was highly unpleasant and he'd yet to settle on a course of action.

When his advanced were rejected Kylo looked confused. Hux had been more than willing before - affectionate, even - but was now trying to turn away from him.

"Hux? Has my being here placed you in danger?"

If anyone in the town knew he'd lain with a vampire, Hux really would be in danger. It was the worst kind of sin against the natural order of things. Hux kept wondering if such notions applied to him anymore, or if, as part unspecified demon, he was going straight to Hell or some other dank, miserable place for all eternity.

"No," he'd replied curtly despite the fact it wasn't quite the truth. Indirectly Kylo had placed him in a lot of danger.

"Do you tire of our arrangement?"

That one was harder to answer. Kylo's cool fingers were playing over Hux's shoulder, lightly tickling his skin in a way that made him shiver pleasantly.

"I'm tired," he settled for.

Kylo crowded in even closer and Hux didn't stop him. He honestly liked it, and reflexively bared his neck when Kylo leaned in to kiss him there, forgetting that he was supposed to be pushing Kylo away. He couldn't resist the man.

"Tell me," Kylo said seductively. "I can tell something is wrong. What is it?"

Shifting in arms that were now wrapped around him and leaning back against an unfathomably strong chest, Hux sighed, giving in to the pleasure of Kylo's company.

"I have to go away for a while," he said.

"Oh?" Those cold fingers now trailed down until they found the hem of Hux's top and then pushed beneath it and worked back up towards Hux's nipples slowly. "What for?"

"I, ah! I can't say," Hux insisted, his words broken as Kylo teased his startlingly nipples and made him moan.

"It's a secret?"

"Yes."

"I'm good at keeping those," Kylo purred, nuzzling and then lightly nipping at Hux's neck. When Hux shivered and moaned again, almost wilting in Kylo's arms, the vampire chuckled and pinched at Hux's nipple. "My, you are sensitive, aren't you?"

At Kylo's words, sense returned to Hux and he immediately fought to pull away. Kylo let him go, his brow creased as he watched Hux's erratic behaviour. From a few feet away Hux held himself tightly, watching Kylo warily as he tried to deal with a mess of emotions.

"I can't do this," he insisted.

Kylo, strangely, looked deeply concerned, his earlier lust forgotten. Hux's body hummed with interest, but his mind couldn't settle.

"What is it Hux? Who got to you?"

"You!" Hux spat, unable to work out what to do with Kylo's gentle words. The vampire recoiled, looking as if he'd been hit.

"I hurt you?"

Hux gave a dry laugh. "Not yet - unless making me sick counts - although I do hear that childbirth is a singularly excruciating experience. One I might not live through, actually."

"Childbirth?" Kylo looked completely bemused. "Why would you...?"

"I'm carrying your fucking Hell-spawn child!"

Hux's voice was far too loud, and he fell quiet, instantly regretting his words for a number of reasons. He'd never wanted to let Kylo know, and definitely not by shouting at him. While they hadn't ever sat down over a mug of ale to have a meaningful conversation as others might, Hux knew he liked Kylo well enough. His intention had been to simply disappear without letting on why he was leaving.

"How?"

Hux laughed humorlessly. "It's a thing that can happen when you have sex, apparently," he said dryly. "I don't know the finer details but it can and did happen, and now..." He waved his hands vaguely, starting to move towards the pantry. Now that he'd thought about it, he could really do with some ale.

"Yes, I know, but it was my understanding that only succubi could carry the children of the dead."

"Well at least I now have an idea what kind of a demon my mother was."

Kylo's hand closed firmly around Hux's shoulder, stopping him. When Hux turned to face him, Kylo's eyes were wide. "Your mother was a demon?"

Hux shrugged. "Apparently so."

"Who knows?"

Kylo's voice was low and urgent, betraying a deep seriousness regarding the topic. Hux faltered for a moment, wondering if he should tell Kylo. He didn't ask flippantly if it mattered. It clearly did.

"Only one person, I think. They've kept it secret though. They can be trusted."

"You're sure?"

"They hadn't even told _me_ ," Hux pointed out. "They attended my birth and looked after my mother when she sickened and died. They're the one I went to when I became... ill."

"And no one has approached you since?"

"No."

Kylo seemed to relax. He let go of Hux's shoulder and nodded. "Good. That's good."

Free to get his ale, Hux did so and then sat down heavily at the table, staring at his mug.

"Where will you go?" Kylo asked.

"I hadn't got that far," Hux muttered, feeling embarrassed. "North?"

"It will be dangerous."

Hux snorted into his mug. "What isn't?"

There was silence for several minutes, and then Kylo came closer, slowly taking a seat opposite Hux. He moves silently and with such grace it was hard not to watch him. Really, he was unfairly beautiful. Hux hated that the simple thing they'd had was now complicated.

"You could stay."

"That's suicide."

"I didn't mean stay right here," Kylo continued. "But with me. Come back to my place. To all intents and purposes you will appear to have left."

"And you're okay with taking in stray humans you barely know? That's a thing you do is it?"

Kylo leaned in, grinning. "Can I tell you a secret? I've never much cared for humans. Fragile, messy things. You, however... I can see myself very quickly becoming rather fond of you, if you'd let me."

"And if I said no?"

Kylo sat back, looking calm as if feigning disinterest. "The offer still stands, unless you wish to take your chances here or on the road. I will ensure you are provided for but not press you for anything... further."

It wasn't much of a decision at all, but Hux still made a point of drawing out giving his answer. He thought about it from every angle to make sure it really was the best way forward.

"I see no reason not to accept your offer. Are there any terms?"

"No, I think not," Kylo said in a businesslike way despite his wolfish grin. "Although I would very much like the name of this woman - it is a woman, isn't it? - who knows of your... condition. She will no doubt be of service to us."

Hux nodded. "As long as no harm comes to her."

"Of course." Kylo started to stand, wrapping a large hand around Hux's mug and easing it from his grasp. "Now then... Where were we?"

Hux stared at the offered hand for a moment, before taking it and allowing Kylo to help him up.

"May I touch your stomach?"

When he nodded in agreement Kylo closed the distance a little more, his hand trailing down over Hux's clothes until it came to rest over his belly.

"I know so little of these things," Kylo continued.

"It's not exactly my area of expertise either," Hux pointed out. All he got in response was a hum as Kylo moved closer still, nuzzling Hux's neck and embracing him

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kylo breathed against his jaw. Hux was pressing firmly against Kylo's sturdy body, bringing his arms up to make sure Kylo didn't pull away - not that he could stop him if Kylo chose to do something.

"What is it?" Hux murmured, kissing Kylo's neck and feeling the tiny puncture scars beneath his lips - the only wound left on a vampire that would remain after they'd been turned.

"I lied earlier."

Hux was happy to wait for Kylo to continue, and started walking them backwards towards his bed chamber.

"I'm already very fond of you, Hux," Kylo whispered. "Very fond indeed."

"No doubt because I'm some sort of incubus," Hux reasoned.

"Mm, no doubt," Kylo agreed, his fingers already working to undo Hux's clothing. "I'd like you to be mine though. Please be mine? Even if it's just for a little while."

Hux gave a huff of laughter as he leaned in and kissed Kylo, unconcerned by the sharp teeth he knew would only pierce his skin if he wanted it. He wondered why it was a question. Not only could Kylo simply take whatever he desired, Hux was sure it was clear he was already the other man's. It was hard to fathom why Kylo wanted him so much, but when Hux wanted him in return he wasn't about to let go of the chance he had.

"I'm yours," he breathed, nuzzling against Kylo's soft, cool cheek before opening his eyes to gaze up at Kylo. "For as long as you'll have me."

As Kylo groaned and pulled them down onto the bed, wrapping himself around Hux while at the same time being held, Hux hoped it would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting late so I had to stop here but one thing I'm sad to not have managed to write was Hux's new appetite for very raw meat and blood! I love the idea of him and Kylo having their very own cute little hellspawn which they dote on far too much.


End file.
